Summer Rain : Itachi x Sasuke : ItaSasu
by Jannasaur
Summary: Itachi and Sasuke are enjoying their usual humid summers in the scenic country-side of Japan, until it starts to suddenly rain, which is when they stumble upon an abandoned chapel and use it as shelter. But what happens when you have a very hunky, and very wet older brother as your only source of warmth? Rated M for Yaoi, Uchihacest and Lemons


**WARNING; MATURE ADULT CONTENT. CONTAINS; LEMONS (SEX), YAOI (BOY/BOY) AND INCEST. BE AWARE THAT THIS IS A SEXUALLY DETAILED FAN STORY.**

Author: Jannasaur

Genre(s): Romance / Family

Fandom: Naruto  
Characters (pairing): Itachi Uchiha x Sasuke Uchiha

Summary:  
Itachi and Sasuke are enjoying their usual humid summers in the scenic country-side of Japan, until it starts to suddenly rain, which is when they stumble upon an abandoned chapel and use it as shelter. But what happens when you have a very hunky, and very wet older brother as your only source of warmth? Rated M for Yaoi, Uchihacest and Lemons

Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto, nor its characters. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto© I make no money from this.

Warning; Rated M for ItaSasu, Slash, Homosexuality, Yaoi (Boy/Boy), Lemons (Sex), Smut (Explicit Detail) and Incest

**WARNING; MATURE ADULT CONTENT. CONTAINS; LEMONS (SEX), YAOI (BOY/BOY) AND INCEST. BE AWARE THAT THIS IS A SEXUALLY DETAILED FAN STORY.**

* * *

Summer Rain:

Part I

* * *

.

_I remember it being so very hot that summer day in August. I could remember it quite well, for it was unusually hot that day and I had never experienced a heat-wave quite like it._

_My older brother and I were on our yearly visits to a camp resort that our parents would take us to spend our summer vacation together. Even though Itachi was now seventeen and had been visiting this place for years, it never stopped him from joining the family and having fun. He never got tired of the soothing sounds of the country-side in Japan, or the hot and humid summer skies, and tweeting birds. According to Itachi, he could never get fed up with any of it. I understood why too, for there was nothing better than being able to spend your entire summer surrounded by nothing but wild-life and the natural beauty of nature._

_Little did I know, this summer would be the one to change my life forever…_

.

.

"Nii-san," I whined, standing amongst moss covered rocks by the river. Itachi had said it was a great place to catch small fish and other creatures. The problem was, I was never good at catching anything like Itachi was. In-fact, I wasn't good at anything in particular, unlike Itachi. He was excellent at everything he did, and everyone admired him for it. I looked over at Itachi; he was squatted by the bank of the river holding out one of the small fishing nets we had brought with us. On his face was a strong look of concentration, and it irritated me knowing that he could still concentrate in this heat. "Nii-san!" I groaned again, really trying to grab his attention, for I was further down, balancing on rocky stones that sat through the river covered in a dark green moss.

This time, Itachi looked up and in my direction. He wore a blank, and dumb-founded expression on his face as his eyes met mine. I still remember how beautifully the sun-kissed light danced over his face that summer afternoon, glistening against the gentle waves of the river. He looked so beautiful.

"Yes?" He replied, but now I was speechless.

The way his eyes twinkled in reflection to the sun and water made my heart thud like wild in my chest. "I… I…" I stuttered, the words breaking and cracking each time I tried to push them out until I took a deep breath and found my composure. "I'm too hot," I complained. "And I can't catch anything!" I pursed my lower lip out and formed a puppy-dog like expression as my shoulders slumped and my body swayed in an attempt to keep my balance.

Then Itachi laughed. He laughed his beautiful and heart-warming laugh, which didn't help my erratic heart in the slightest. "You're always so whiny, Sasuke." He said, smiling at me while slowly standing up and stretching his legs. I didn't know how he did it. The bank of the river was covered in nothing but moss and stone and grass, and all around us were trees and branches and other things that could easily knock our balance. But not Itachi, he wasn't clumsy like I was. It would take a lot more for him to trip and lose his balance on a few measly wet stones.

I pushed both my lips out this time, pursing them to form a pout of annoyance. "I am not." I protested. It was really a very hot day, and I always got more irritable in the heat.

Itachi moved towards me, gliding freely across the stones as if it were the easiest thing in the world. I both envied and admired Itachi's gracefulness, for I wanted that too, or at least, I thought I did. It didn't take him long to finally find his way by my side amongst the more slippery rocks, running through the flowing water. Itachi kept his balance; also making it look simple in the position we were both in.

"What's the problem?" He asked softly, lowering his much taller body down so that his face was at level with mine.

I could feel my cheeks growing hotter than what they already were, but this wasn't anything unusual. Itachi always made me feel like this. "I… I can't catch anything." I sighed in defeat, with one hand curled around the handle of my small fishing net, and the other resting on my stomach under my shirt. Itachi noticed this, and didn't hesitate to point it out.

"How do you expect to catch any fish if you aren't even trying, Sasuke?" He asked, with a small smirk curving his lips. He looked at me with smiling eyes, and it made my heart start to beat that little bit faster.

"Well, how do you expect me to catch anything in this heat? It's boiling out here, even under the shade of all these trees by this river!" I complained, furrowing my brows and flapping the hem of my shirt for some sort of breeze.

Itachi let out a small chuckle and straightened his back. "True, it is rather hot today. More so than usual."

I nodded and tried to take a leap for the next stone in order to get across the river. "See, I told you it's hot." But as I stretched my legs out in order to jump across to the next stone, I misplaced my foot amongst one of the rocks and managed to slip. Rivers aren't deep, but falling into any with lots of rocks and stones and pepples will not let you go without a small bruise or cut. "Ouch!" I hissed in pain through gritted teeth, for I had managed to slip and cut myself on a jagged rock. The graze stung and reddened my skin. It wasn't unbearable, but definitely uncomfortable.

Itachi came rushing by my side, and as always it was done with absolute grace. "What did I tell you when we first got here, Sasuke?" He asked rhetorically, reaching his big hands down to aid me. But I was already annoyed from the heat to reach out to his hand and let him help me.

"I know, I know!" I whined, feeling the water from the river seep through my shorts. The sharp and hard stones dug into my bottom and the palms of my hands as I rested on them for support.

"I told you to be careful. The rocks are slippery here because of the river and waterfall."

Itachi slowly stepped down from the rocks he stood on, putting a foot into the river. His hands reached out towards me once again, but this time, they slipped under my arms and gripped to my ribs firmly before pulling me up and out of the river.

"Itachi," I moaned in protest. "I'm not a baby. I don't need your help!" But Itachi paid no heed to my complaints.

With struggle, he managed to bring me to my feet, but the sharp cut into my flesh and the hard fall onto my knees left me feeling dizzy, and also left my leg stiff and sore. "Ouch," I hissed again, under my breath, hoping to not be heard. I felt my body sway, and felt it stumble as I tried to stand up straight and take a step forward. I felt my body sway heavily to one side, but with no support I managed to slip on some pepples at the bottom of the river. The small slip knocked my balance, thanks to the lack of support of my knees and I found myself gripping to Itachi for support.

My fingers clung helplessly to the back of his light grey shirt, which only caused him to turn around with a smug smirk of triumph on his face. "I thought you didn't need my help." He said smugly, slowly making his way round to grab my arms.

"I… I don't, I just-" but I had nothing better to say.

Itachi took my left arm, raised it and then wrapped it around his neck. "Hold to me tight, okay?" He said before quickly sweeping me up into his arms to carry me. _Bridal style_.

"Ah, I- Itachi!" I protested. "Wh- what are you doing?" I yelled with wide eyes. I couldn't believe he was doing this. He was carrying me. Carrying me like some little princess! "Put me down, now!" I demanded, but my argument was weak.

"You can barely stand, let alone walk. It's fine, I'll carry you."

"This is _so_ embarrassing…" I moaned, letting my head rest against his chest. Itachi was warm and firm, and the fact that I was already boiling hot, nestled up against Itachi's chest didn't seem to bother me. It did make my heart thud like wild though. His chest felt so strong, and he was over all toned and lean regardless of him still being young. Feeling his hard chest, I wondered if I would ever catch up to him, and if I too would be as handsome, and strong and as great as he was. The thought of it made me blush. Itachi always did the right thing, and sometimes I wished he'd do the opposite. It'd be nice to see him not be so perfect all the time.

"Itachi," I asked, now I had given up on protesting. It did feel nice to feel so protected and safe in Itachi's arms, yet a part of me worried for Itachi himself. "It's a long way back till we reach the cabin. Are you sure you can carry me all the way there? If you want, you can put me down now. I'm sure I'll be able to walk the rest myself."

"No," Itachi argued, still making his way through the forest with me still held in his arms.

"Are you sure, I am a growing twelve year old boy, I'm bound to be heavy." I smiled, gazing at Itachi's face as he kept his eyes forward.

He smiled a small smile that sent chills down my spine. He shook his head. "I'm sure, but do you really think I'm that weak?"

I shook my head, even though he might not notice it. "No, I don't. I'm heavier than what I used to be when I was younger, you know? And the way back home is still quite far…"

"Exactly," He replied. "The walk back home is a long one, and with you in this sort of state, well it wouldn't be good if I just let you walk all that way now, would it? And what kind of big brother would that make me?" He smiled a playful smile again, and let out a soft laugh.

My brows furrowed, forming creases on my forehead as my smile faltered. "You don't always have to be the great big brother, you know?" I whispered, staring at Itachi and wrapping my arms tighter around him.

His smile too disappeared from his lips as I said this, and his steps even slowed down as he turned his eyes to gaze back at me.

I just looked at him, staring deep into his dark eyes as he was doing to mine, and at that moment… within that single second, I felt very different. It was as if a spark between us had been lit. But before I could feel it shooting off, Itachi's eyes adverted from mine with a sharp turn of his head. A dark shade of scarlet suddenly appeared upon his pale complexion, and his steps became hurried.

For the most part, I was confused. Why had he so suddenly turned his gaze from mine, and started walking faster? Did I do something?

Itachi continued to walk through the forest, the sun had now cooled down and there was a damp hue to the air. The light shining down through the little cracks of leaves seemed to suddenly vary, changing its contrast in brightness, and the sudden change in mine and Itachi's conversation had also become very damp. It was silent. Nothing but the faint rustling of trees, and the constant sweet chirping of birds singing wavered through the air. We were far from the river, and now on our way home. My body was still hoisted up in Itachi's strong hold, but something didn't feel right. There was something off, and even though I very much wanted to say something to break this silence that sat between us, nothing seemed to sound right in my head in order to break it in an non-awkward way. So I just remained where I was, lying in Itachi's arms, watching his face as broken fragments of light danced and washed over his perfect face, and gazing at the undying hue of deep red that stained his cheeks. Itachi could probably feel my intense gaze on him, but I didn't care. He was my brother after all, was I not allowed to stare at him?

Suddenly we heard what seemed to be the faint sound of rumbling in the clouds. The sky above us grew a dusk grey, and before we knew it, tiny droplets of water were felt on our skin.

"Rain?" I mumbled to myself, tilting my head back to gaze up at the trees towering tall above us. Only moments ago the sun was so hot I felt like I was in a sauna, and now it was ready to thunderstorm **and **rain. The worst part was, Itachi and I still had quite a journey ahead of us till we reached the cabin we were staying in at the time.

Itachi kept walking at a normal pace until the rain came pelting down at an extreme speed. The rain was warm, but it did manage to soak us in no time. My clothes were already damp and dew drops of water clung to the tip of Itachi's nose, because it was raining that much. Then, Itachi stopped. He stopped right there in the middle of the forest and stared blankly ahead.

"The rain is warm…" I said, talking more so to myself, since it seemed as though Itachi was ignoring me. I didn't even know what I said that was wrong.

But then he quietly replied. "Yes, it seems to be summer rain." Beads of water were now clinging to our eyelashes and lips, streams of it running down our faces. "We should find some shelter before continuing." He added, scanning his dark eyes over the scenery of the forest. The forest surely was beautiful. Full of nothing but greenery and wild beauty, but there was something different about the forest's usually serene atmosphere now that it was pelting down with rain.

"I see nothing but trees, are you sure there'll be somewhere for us to hide out until the rain clears up?" I asked.

Itachi looked around once again and then started walking. "I remember seeing something as we were on our way to the river this morning… I think it's somewhere in this direction…"

Itachi walked faster, still managing to hold me firmly in his arms, I clung to him in fear of weighing too much for him to drop me, and somehow using him as a shield from the rain as it whipped past our faces. I didn't know where Itachi was going, and I wasn't entirely sure in his decision. Thoughts such as: '_What if he got us lost, and then what would we do?'_ Ran through my mind, but then again, Itachi was always good with these sorts of things, so what else could I do than to have faith in his choices.

With my head still pressed against his chest, hiding my face from the rain, I raised my voice and asked: "Have you found it yet?"

"Yeah, I found it." He replied, and the sound of his footsteps decreased greatly. I heard a heavy door yanked open, and then the echoing of footsteps within a hall. I slowly opened my eyes to see where Itachi had gotten us, and I was taken aback by the scenery that greeted me.

Itachi's footsteps continued to echo within the hall as he walked towards a bench and sat me down. I stared in awe at what surrounded me, for we were now in a church. I looked all around me with wide eyes, and with a particular sparkle in my eyes at the large statue of Jesus Christ on his crucifix that was hung above the podium of the great hall.

I wondered; what a church was doing in the middle of a forest?

Itachi closed the heavy oak door shut, and the loud thud of it being slammed reverberated around the hall. Rows of hard wooden benches ran all the way to the front of the hall, on both sides with a runway down the middle. On the ceiling hung old chandeliers and wooden designs, pillars also ran down either side of the church, and large archways leading into other rooms.

I sat there, and sighed at its beauty, before feeling Itachi's wet body sit itself beside my own.

"It's a church." I exclaimed quietly.

Itachi nodded. "Yes, so it seems."

This was probably the second time either of us had been in a church, since our family rarely have the time to visit such places. I didn't mind though, I didn't see myself as the religious type, and neither did Itachi. We sat together in silence, admiring the great hall we were in before an icy chill ran up my spine.

"Are you cold?" Itachi turned to ask, his voice was concerned and I didn't lie to him when I replied yes. He sighed. "I don't know what to suggest. I think the place is empty, which explains why it's pretty dark in here…"

He was right. The church did feel dead, and as if no-one had ever been in it for a very long time. I could also understand why, for it was lost in the middle of a large forest. How many people do you know would travel all the way into a forest just to go to church? I assumed it was abandoned, but I didn't have proof to prove my assumption.

I felt one of Itachi's arms slither its way around me as it pulled me close to his side. Itachi was as equally wet and cold, but that was just his clothes. His skin was quite warm as I felt it through his wet grey shirt. I leant myself against his side, and let my head rest on his chest. I tried to tear my eyes away from the sight of his chest, for his thin shirt now clung to every muscle on his toned stomach thanks to how wet it was. I could feel my cheeks slowly heating up.

It was silent in the church, and all I could hear was the loud thudding of Itachi's heart in his chest, and the shakiness of his breathing. Then suddenly, Itachi slowly pulled away from me. Not too much, just enough so he could look down as me, and I to him.

"Sasuke," He whispered, watching me with a worrisome expression; his eyebrows were all knotted up, and his cheeks were stained red.

I didn't say anything about it, and just replied. "Yes, nii-san?" I whispered back, though I wasn't quite sure why I was doing it.

"You know what you said earlier, about me not having to be '_the great older brother all the time_'? Well, what did you mean by that?"

I was taken aback by Itachi's questions. Was this what made it so silent between us? I shrugged, gazing up at Itachi. "It must be hard having to be perfect all the time…"

He sighed, and then looked away from me as he turned his gaze towards the front of the hall. "Yes, you're right. It is."

"Well, what I was trying to say was; you don't always have to be perfect Itachi. Especially not for me, because to me, you're already perfect no matter what."

At those words, Itachi's entire facial expressions changed. I'm not quite sure what the look was, but it was definitely a mixture of them. Not bad emotions. They were more like reactions such as; shock, happiness, as well as sadness...

.

.

**To be continued…**

* * *

A/N: Welcome to yet another Uchihacest fanfic! I know I have other fics to finish off, but this is an old one I wrote up like... two years ago or something, and I'm uploading it now, lol. I like the theme of this story, mostly because I have a thing for two very sexy Uchiha brothers and the concept of some sexy things going on in a Church (forgive me!) I can't help it, I love taboo... Anyways, if you liked the fic be sure to leave a review letting me know what you think. Did you like it? Did you not like it? And if so, why? I don't mind you having an opinion on my stories, after all, it can help me grow as a writer :D But if you did not like it because you don't like Uchihacest (relationship between two siblings) then don't even bother leaving me a review telling me how sick I am and how I should burn in Hell. I already know that, so just don't even bother. Also, incest is legal in Japan, as well as homosexuality so deal with it bro :) You don't have to read this fic if you don't like it. –Sorry to those who **DO** like Uchihacest and what not, but I was getting kinda sick of all the anonymous reviews of people saying the same old things on ItaSasu fics over and over again... It's fun at first, but then it just gets boring after a while. _ANYWAY_, incest and sexy lemons in following chapter leave a review letting me know if you want it ;) lol. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
